


Das Verlobungsgeschenk

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Honey?“, sagte er mit tiefer rauer Stimme, die Stimme die alle Sicherungen bei ihr durchbrennen ließ, „ich habe Hintergedanken. Viele … viele … versaute Hintergedanken.“Seine Augen funkelten wie zwei Bernsteine, dieses Funkeln, das sie alles vergessen ließ und in dem sie sich schon mehr als einmal verloren hatte.





	Das Verlobungsgeschenk

 

„Oh my Chuck, ist das eine Badewanne oder ein eigener See?“

In Windeseile lief Gabriel die drei Stufen vom Schlafzimmer in den angrenzenden Bereich, nahm seine Eva amüsiert kichernd in die Arme und küsste sie.

Fast auf den Tag genau waren sie seit einem Jahr ein Paar und er hatte den Schritt gewagt und sie gefragt. Und sie hatte ‚ja‘ gesagt.

 

Gabriel hatte lange überlegt, ob er noch einmal heiraten sollte, aber ihm wurde klar, dass er Eva niemals wieder loslassen wollte. Seine große Liebe und seine Seelenverwandte.

So verbrachten sie einige Stunden in einer romantischen Suite in Nashville, bevor er seine Verlobte seinen Eltern vorstellen wollte.

Gabriel hatte alles von langer Hand geplant und Chuck stand ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, der seinen besten Freund in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten schlichtweg als Nervenbündel bezeichnet hatte.

Er wollte etwas Besonderes für seine Verlobte und als er ihre Augen sah, die beinahe so glitzerten wie das Wasser, wusste er, dass ihm das auch geglückt war und das wiederum machte ihn glücklich.

 

 _‚Dieser Mann ist unglaublich‘_  

Liebevoll zog sie ihn näher zu sich, legte ihre Wange an seine und bedankte sich leise.

Als er sich etwas zurückzog, bemerkte er die Tränen in ihren Augen, worauf sie verlegen den Blick abwandte.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er und sie nickte nur stumm und lehnte sich wieder an ihn, genoss die Wärme der starken Hände, die zärtlich über ihren Rücken streichelten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen löste sie sich, beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und schlossen sie langsam, während sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ihre Finger fuhren durch sein seidiges braunes Haar und schlossen sich im Nacken. 

Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm als er ihre weiche Zunge an seiner spürte was dazu führte, dass seine Knie innerhalb von Sekunden nachzugeben drohten. Gabe suchte Halt, klammerte sich an ihre Hüften und zog Eva ganz nahe.

Ein einziger Kuss von ihr schaffte es, seine Sinne zu vernebeln und ihn zum Fliegen zu bringen.

Eva's Augen öffneten sich leicht und sie schmunzelte innerlich, als sie den glückseligen Blick ihres Geliebten sah, der die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zum Fliegen brachte.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern, als sie sein Hemd mit leicht zittrigen Händen aufknöpfte und sich konzentrieren musste, da die Knöpfe nicht durch die winzigen Löcher schlüpfen wollten.

„Was wird das?“, murmelte er amüsiert zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ich packe mein Geschenk aus“, flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern.

Er zog sie ebenfalls aus, immer unterbrochen von zärtlichen Küssen auf Mund und Hals, bis sie ganz nackt waren. Hand in Hand mit einem Glas Champagner stiegen sie ins warme Wasser, prosteten sich gegenseitig zu, tranken und stellten die Gläser am Rand des Pools ab, bevor sie im Wasser herumalberten wie kleine Kinder.

„Hab dich gefangen.“

„Vielleicht hab ich mich fangen lassen“, grinste Eva und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine nassen Haare.

„Ich lass dich nie mehr los“, flüsterte er selig, legte seine Hände erneut um ihre Hüften und verteilte kleine Küsschen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Vielleicht will ich nie mehr losgelassen werden.“

 

Schmunzelnd drückte sie ihn an den Beckenrand und rieb sich provozierend auf und ab.  

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie ein wenig verwundert als er sie leicht aber bestimmt von sich drückte.

„Nichts, aber ich kann mich kaum unter Kontrolle halten“, flüsterte er verlegen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Eva machte es ihm nicht leicht, verschränkte ihre Hände mit seinen und kam wieder ganz nahe. Ließ ihn ihren Körper spüren.

„Dann ist ja gut.“

Gabe befreite sich, schüttelte den Kopf, hüpfte aus dem Wasser, legte sich auf den kalten Boden und schloss die Augen.

„Lass mich kurz beruhigen.“

_‚Bestimmt nicht!‘_

Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihrem Verlobten und hockte sich siegessicher auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Honey …!“

„Schh …“, murmelte sie, legte bestimmend ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und nach einigem Gezappel gab er seinen Widerstand auf.

Erst küsste sie ihn und dann die Spitze seines Gliedes das sich ihr verlangend entgegen reckte, verwöhnte ihn mit Lippen und Zunge, kratzte ganz sanft mit den Zähnen über seine sensible Haut und spürte das leichte Pulsieren, das ihr sagte, dass er ihren Künsten jeden Moment erliegen würde.  

_‚Dieses Biest‘_

Eigentlich hatte sich Gabriel vorgenommen sie von Kopf bis Fuß zu verwöhnen und jetzt befand er sich schon wieder unter ihr und sie machte ihm ziemlich deutlich, dass sie es war, die die Regeln festsetzte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass ihm das gefiel und er es genoss, sich ihr vollkommen hinzugeben.

Mit einem lauten Schrei kam er in ihrem Mund und sie schluckte alles was er ihr gab, lächelte ihn zufrieden an und trank einen Schluck Champagner.

Dann ließ sie sich wieder ins Wasser gleiten und machte ein paar langsame Bewegungen rückwärts, ihm stets den Blick zugewandt:

„Gabe, du solltest wieder ins Wasser kommen, nicht dass du dich erkältest!“

Noch etwas benebelt schwamm er auf sie zu, bis zu den Lippen unter Wasser, wie ein hungriges Krokodil, seine Beute im Visier.

Eva konnte gerade noch Luft holen, bevor sie energisch am Knöchel gepackt und unter Wasser gezogen wurde. Strampelnd und prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche und warf ihrem Verlobten einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Dieser verdrückte sich grinsend schnellstmöglich zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe in einer Nische des Pools.

 

„Oh, das war ein Fehler … großer, großer Fehler“, sagte Eva ernst und machte es sich auf seinem Schoss bequem.

Sie küsste ihn tief und innig, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, strich mit der Zunge seinen Hals entlang und hinterließ an seinem Nacken einen beeindruckenden Knutschfleck.

Trotz des kühlen Wassers breitete sich sofort wieder eine Hitze in Gabriel's Körper aus und bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie ihm ihre Markierung verpasst.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte er erschrocken und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Meins“, lachte sie und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die geschundene Haut, „keine Sorge, es ist an einer Stelle, die man nicht sieht, wenn du ein Hemd trägst, mein Stempel … aber … ich behalte mir das Recht vor, ihn immer wieder zu erneuern, wenn er verblasst.“

Mit einer sanften Bewegung strich er die nassen Haare hinter ihr Ohr und biss dann in ihren Hals. Zärtlich und sie in Sicherheit wiegend machte er einige Augenblicke weiter, bevor er Eva wieder untertauchte und so schnell wie es ging an den Beckenrand watete, bevor sie wieder etwas sehen konnte.

 

Bedacht darauf, nicht auf den kalten Fliesen auszurutschen lief Eva ihrem Verlobten nach, der bereits im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war.

„Du kleiner Bastard“, lachte sie, stürzte sich auf ihn und zog ihn mit sich auf den weichen Teppich.

Dort gab es ein kleines Gerangel wer unten und wer oben war.

„Da muss ich wohl zu anderen Methoden greifen.“

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich ein wenig und hatte auf einmal das weiße Band in der Hand, das bis vor kurzem noch am Vorhang war. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

‚ _Huh?_ _Trickster?_ ‘

Ehe sie reagieren konnte hatte er in einer schnellen Bewegung ihre Hände an dem schweren Holztisch befestigt und es dauerte nur weniger Sekunden bis die Hitze in Eva's Körper stieg und ihr Herz wie wild zu klopfen anfing.

Triumphierend grinste er und zog sie in einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss, bevor er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft vorschickte und seine Lippen und Zunge nachkommen ließ.

Stöhnend klammerte sie sich so gut es ging an den Fesselungen fest und biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er ihre Beine aufstellte und mit der Zunge an ihren Schenkelinnenseiten entlang leckte.

„Oh Sweetie, das sieht so unglaublich heiß aus.“

Sein Penis wurde sofort hart, als er ihren betörenden Duft einatmete und voller Vorfreude betrachtete er sie. Die Wangen rot, die rehbraunen Augen wie zwei funkelnde Sterne. Seine wunderschöne Verlobte. 

Mit seiner Zunge leckte er über ihre Perle, schnell wie ein kleines Kätzchen, das Milch aus seiner Schüssel trank und ruhig und gemächlich wie ein Schmetterling, der seine Kreise flog.

Verzweifelt zerrte sie an den Fesseln, ihr Körper stand in Flammen und brannte mit ihren Nerven um die Wette. Sie keuchte lustvoll, denn es fühlte sich so gut an. Gabriel leckte, saugte und brachte sie halb um den Verstand.

Eva stöhnte wieder laut, ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihre Beine zitterten unkontrolliert, die Hüften hoben sich und wurden sanft aber bestimmt wieder zu Boden gedrückt. Aber Gabriel wusste diese Wellen zu kontrollieren und brachte sie herunter, nur um sie wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben.

Fieberhaft flehte sie ihn nach wenigen Minuten an sie zu nehmen.

Ein Stromschlag nach dem anderen durchzuckte ihren Körper, aber das stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an seinen Kopf tiefer zu vergraben und seine Finger zur Hilfe zu nehmen.

„Gabe … bitte!“

Eine ungewollte Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augen als sie vor Verlangen nicht mehr wusste wie lange ihr Herz diese süße Folter mitmachen würde.

In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen als sie sich ihm auffordernd entgegenstreckte, soweit es ihre Fesseln erlaubten.

 

Immer wieder zog er sich fast vollständig zurück nur um dann in einer sanften Bewegung seine gesamte Länge wieder zu versenken. Diese langsame Geschwindigkeit brachte sie fast zum Schreien.

Gabriel war am Rande der Beherrschung und froh darüber, als Eva es härter verlangte.

Er umklammerte ihre Hüften und stieß schneller, härter. Ein leichter Schweißfilm glitzerte auf seinem Körper der sich an der Stelle ihrer Vereinigung mit ihrem vermischte.

Schwer atmend schrien beide ihren Orgasmus im hellen Raum und brachen erschöpft zusammen.

„Dann heil mich doch, Gabriel“, lachte sie, als er die Fesselung abmachte und ein wenig schuldbewusst ihre roten Handgelenke betrachtete. Liebevoll küsste er diese und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

 

„Sag mal Honey, hast du gesehen, dass wir auch eine Badewanne haben? Lust?“, schrie er aufgedreht aus dem Badezimmer.

„Auf dich? Immer“, erwiderte sie schmunzelnd während sie die Gläser nachfüllte.

Nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet und einer Rose im Mund kam er heraus und winkte mit dem Zeigefinger. Eva biss sich instinktiv auf die Unterlippe als sie ihrem Liebsten folgte.

Während des Gehens ließ er den Bademantel über die Schultern gleiten und wäre sie diesem Mann nicht schon mit Haut und Haaren verfallen, in dem Moment hätte sie sich noch einmal verliebt.

Kerzen standen am Rand, das Licht war aus. Eva stellte die Gläser ab und nahm ihm die Rose aus dem Mund an deren Stelle sie einen sanften Kuss platzierte. Das Wasser war heiß und schaumig und einige Rosenblätter tummelten sich auf der Oberfläche. Gabriel war ein richtiger Romantiker, das hätte sie ihm bis vor einem Jahr nicht zugetraut.

„Setz dich hinter mich, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren“, kicherte er, zwinkerte sie an und ließ sich von seiner Verlobten mit Weintrauben und Erdbeeren füttern. Er aß ihr buchstäblich aus der Hand oder vom Mund. Ohne viele Worte genossen die Zweisamkeit und streichelten sich gegenseitig.

Da er gerade so entspannt war, konnte Eva nicht widerstehen und nahm einen Schluck Champagner in den Mund, ließ ihn über seine Wange und Hals auf seinen erhitzten Körper träufeln, worauf er erst kurz wie ein Mädchen aufschrie und dann Hals über Kopf aus der Wanne sprang.

 

Der Temperaturunterschied verursachte Eva eine Gänsehaut, als sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer huschten und Gabe versuchte ein Feuer im Kamin zu machen, schaffte es auch und kurze Zeit später machte sich eine wohlige Wärme im Zimmer bemerkbar.

„Leg dich auf den Bauch“, flüsterte sie ihrem Verlobten ins Ohr und verteilte Massageöl zwischen ihren Händen.

„Du bist ja unersättlich“, lachte er verschmitzt und streckte alle Viere von sich.

Das liebte sie so an ihm. Er konnte total entspannen und abschalten. Anders als bei ihr, der immer tausend Dinge durch den Kopf gingen.

„Nein, ganz ohne Hintergedanken, ich verspreche es.“

Sie massierte jeden kleinsten Fleck seines himmlischen Körpers, mal mit sanften Streicheleinheiten, mal mit mehr Druck und es dauerte nicht lange und er schnurrte wie ein verwöhnter Kater.

„Fertig, umdrehen.“

„Keine Hintergedanken.“

Sein Körper verriet natürlich schon wieder etwas ganz anderes und er stöhnte immer wieder leicht lustvoll auf, was Eva wiederum heiße Schauer bescherte, als sie seiner Vorderseite genauso viel Beachtung schenkte wie seiner Schokoladenseite, seine Mitte aber bewusst ausließ.

Gabriels Stöhnen und Betteln wurde lauter und Eva hatte mir den heißen Wallungen in ihrem Körper zu kämpfen.

 

Es war so entspannend. Gabe schloss seine Augen und gab sich vollkommen ihren zärtlichen Händen hin.

„Du machst es mir nicht leicht.“

„Honey?“, sagte er mit tiefer rauer Stimme, die Stimme die alle Sicherungen bei ihr durchbrennen ließ, „ich habe Hintergedanken. Viele … viele … versaute Hintergedanken.“

Seine Augen funkelten wie zwei Bernsteine, dieses Funkeln, das sie alles vergessen ließ und in dem sie sich schon mehr als einmal verloren hatte.

„Oh fuck, das ist neu!“

Nach Luft schnappend sah er Eva an, als sie mehr Massageöl nahm und sein Glied mit beiden Händen massierte.

Dann drückte sie ihren Verlobten wieder bestimmend in das weiche Bett zurück als er sich dazu entschloss den Spieß umzudrehen und sich aufrichten wollte.

„Aber es ist dein Abend …!“

„Oh glaub mir mein Lieber, ich mache ihn zu meinem Abend.“

Mit einem Schmunzelnd sah er sie an und nickte wissend: „Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist.“

Ihre Hände nahmen die Tätigkeit wieder auf und sie sah ihn ununterbrochen an um jede kleinste Regung mitzubekommen.

_‚Wunderschön‘_

 

„Wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest.“

Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte seinen Körper überzogen und glänzte mit dem Massageöl um die Wette. Gabriel hatte seine Augen halb geschlossen und atmete schneller und unregelmäßiger, seine Hände waren in der Bettdecke vergraben und sein Körper zitterte leicht und unkontrolliert. Aber nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Erregung und Vorfreude. 

Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Eva aus und sie konnte nicht anders als mit zu stöhnen als sie ihre Finger in Gabriel's dunkler Höhle versenkte und ihn mit wenigen Bewegungen zum Keuchen brachte.

„Ich möchte was ausprobieren“, flüsterte Eva plötzlich und Gabe öffnete kurz die Augen.

„Alles, was du willst.“

So lange hatte er gewartet und dieses Gefühl, als sie immer wieder über seinen Happy Button kreiste war noch genauso überwältigend wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Oh fuck Baby, das ist …“

Die Worte kamen nur mehr abgehackt heraus und er konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren, als sie ihn nur mit drei Fingern immer weiter aufheizte. 

Er fragte sich, warum ihm das nie jemand früher gesagt hatte. Mit leichten Stößen trieb sie ihn weiter und weiter seiner Erlösung entgegen.

„Hand“, keuchte er und umklammerte ihre wie ein Ertrinkender.

Um sie noch tiefer in sich zu spüren drückte er sich ihren Fingern entgegen und stöhnte, wimmerte, bettelte und schrie seine Lust heraus. Jeder sollte es hören wie wunderbar er sich fühlte.

„Bitte schneller!“

Bei diesen Worten und dem Anblick der er ihr schenkte erlag auch Eva ihrem Rausch und gab sich kurz ihrem Orgasmus hin.

„Komm für mich Gabe. Ich will dich hören. Zeig mir, wie gut ich dich fühlen lasse“, hauchte sie in sein Ohr und bei diesem klaren Befehl gab es nichts mehr was ihn aufhielt.

Morgen wusste zwar das ganze Hotel, was beide getrieben hatten, aber genau das liebte sie an ihm. Er verstellte sich nicht, sagte immer das was ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag und tat was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Faszinierend beobachtete sie ihn und kam zu dem Schluss dass dieser Orgasmus intensiver war, aber er nicht abspritzte und alles tapezierte sondern es wie bei einem Wasserfall eine klare Nässe auf seinen Bauch lief. 

„Sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt“, sagte er überwältigt als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „du hast mich kein einziges Mal berührt.“

 

„Mir ist so unglaublich heiß. Lass uns noch kurz in den Pool gehen.“

Nickend zog er Eva zu sich, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und mit zittrigen Beinen gingen beide ins Wasser, bevor Sie ins Bett gehen.

„Du bist verrückt, womit habe ich dich verdient ...?“, murmelte er, strahlte sie an und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich liebe dich!“ Das war alles, was sie darauf antwortete.

Seine Lippen schlossen sich auf ihre, als er ihre linke Hand hob und sie über sein Herz legt.

„Und ich liebe dich Honey. Du bist meine Welt, warst es immer seit dem Tag an dem wir uns trafen. Wirst es immer sein. Du hast mir alles gegeben. Du hast mir meine Träume wieder gegeben. Bitte ... zeig mir, wie glücklich du bist.“

Eva legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und lächelte ihn warm an, bevor sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte und seine Lippen mit ihren schloss.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Das alles war Gabriel nicht mehr genug. Er wollte mehr ...


End file.
